MO: Magic Online
by lucystars
Summary: She was stuck in an abyss of darkness, forced to watch but never to be seen, so how will she set free? She had shed tears upon days, to months, and even years always watching the shedding flow of crimson. She wanted it all to end, until she saw the determination of one alone spread like fire to all around him. "Natsu Dragneel"..."Be careful, for the game has begun"


Hello, I'm Stars-chan going to keep this simple so, this my first fan fiction so l hope you like. Reviews are much appreciated ~thank you

I do not own fairy tail and sword art online ~

It was pitch black and silent, the only light that could be seen was the glow of a teenage girl around the age of fourteen. She was curled in on herself, hunched back, arms tightly around her knees. A sound like a surge of electricity when you turn on an old television was heard through the silent dark. A screen seemed to of materialize right in front of the curled teen. The screen gave an eerie glow as an image flickered across it. The teen slowly rose her head up at the screen that was glitching in and out of existence.

'Surely, that will be fixed soon, they won't stand for glitches'

she thought swinting at the screen. As if someone read her thoughts the screen stopped flickering. Large chocolate orbs stared up- head resting on knees-at the screen.

"So these are the newest players."

she stated to herself, it seemed as though she were floating in the black abyss. Her long golden blond hair reached down her knees, flapped gently through the dark. She is very beautiful to her thick lashes that complement her big shiny orbs to her curvy body, big bust with a thin waist that flares out to her hips down her slender legs. Her pretty pink lips then frowned and a look of deep sadness was all that could be seen on her heart shaped face. She watched as different faces appeared on the screen. That's when it happened, just for a second. Yes, he looked absolutely confused but it was a mixture of determination, ready for the unknown. She gasped in shock not only cause of his expression but because of his slanted deep, forest green, onyx orbs and most-to her extreme suprise-his bright, bubble gum, pink hair! She blinked once, then twice, then once again! Her pink lips scrunched up and

"Pfft, ha...haha...pfft hahahaha!"

she laughed, coming completely out of her position and clutched to her stomach. A pale, soft pink blush came to her cheeks and tears formed onto the corners of her eyes. It was absered a teenager about her age had bubble gum pink hair, a boy no less! At first she thought it was unnatural but she saw his eyebrows it had to of been natural because they were pink too

"Pink hair! Hilarious to think he can pull it together with a tan completion!"

Her chocolate orbs widen as the realization of what she had said hit her. She blushed deeply, all amusement gone.

'It wouldn't be possible, after all, I'm here, never to leave, ever.'

she sighed and looked to the shackels around her wrist fasten tightly, there just was no way. Suddenly the screen stopped flickering different faces and blinked to clear white. Then many upon thousands of screens appeared around her, aluminumating her full figure and some of the dark silent abyss around her. She didn't seem starteled by the misterious appearance in fact, she had expected it. Faces of all kind; light, dark, tan, pale hair of; black, brown, blonde, silver, raven, blue, scarlet, pink! Eyes of: blue, brown, hazel, and green all flashed onto different screens. Names glowed in blue under the faces they were meant to belong to. She watched the one with the bubble gum pink hair look around in awe, she had to stifle a giggle. The words **Natsu Dragneel** glowed under his screen.

"Natsu Dragneel"

she murmered to herself, testing it out. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms towards her chest, right were her heart rested, she clutched them tight. The dress she's wearing swiveled in the air of darkness. Aluminated by the screen's light you could see the gold and red arrows coming from chest-which was held up by a red and gold bow with strings-down to her thighs. Two closely resembling arrows come out from the sides of her dress, just below the other three. The red diamonds across the bottom of the dress stood out like a sore thumb against the pure white of it.

"Good luck Natsu Dragneel"

she muttered, the hair that was tied up into a side pony tail on the left side by a red ribbon, flapped slightly.

" Becareful, for the game has begun"


End file.
